Sick Fuck Mommy
Sick Fuck Mommy as the title of the story is called, under the link "Here you can find Moot's story on why he created 4chan." It is quite a disturbing story, as it talks about a 13 year old boy's mother who walked into his room while he was masturbating and found his cock very pleasing, and it goes on to...just read the fucking thing. I shouldn't have to go on to spoil your big surprise! Sick Fuck Mommy I am a single mother and my only son, Jamie, is 13. About six months ago I walked into his room to ask him if he wanted to come with me to my sister's house for the evening. I opened the door without knocking and gently knocked as I looked around the door. When I saw him he was half sitting half lying on the bed with an ENORMOUS erection in his hand. I just stood and stared in amazement as I saw that my 13 year old son had a much bigger penis than his father or any other man I had been with. He lay still for a moment staring back at me before starting back wanking his big cock again. I could not believe he was going to carry on and do it in front of me but I was transfixed and glued to the spot. He was breathing hard and looking right at me while I glanced at his face but stayed fixed on his huge, throbbing cock which was leaking precum from its bulbous head. He started to grunt and then he shot streams of thick spunk out all over his chest and stomach. It came out hard and in large amounts, maybe four big jets and a few small squirts. I stood dumbstruck as he lay panting and milking the last of his load from his still hard dick. He looked me right in the eye and grinned his gorgeous grin before saying, "Enjoy the show?" I just turned and left the room in a whirl of emotions. I walked around trying to think what to do but all I could do was think how fantastic his penis looked. I told myself it was wrong but I was turned on so I could not decide what to do. I sneaked home late that night so as to avoid him. I couldn't look at him the next morning but he was grinning all the time and trying to ask me what was wrong. He was saying things like I shouldn't worry about seeing him as he enjoyed it more than ever, and that he thought I enjoyed it too. I ignored him and when he asked me to admit I enjoyed watching, I walked out. That night when he came home he was quiet and I thought he might have realised he was wrong to have flaunted himself in front of me. Later he was in the living room watching TV while I was doing some cleaning and I walked into the living room to dust the furniture. He was sitting on the couch stark naked with his clothes in a pile on the floor wanking his big, hard cock. I gasped and managed to ask him what the hell he was playing at. He grinned and said he was doing what we both wanted him to do. I said that was not true, but he calmly said that it was. Then he said, "I can tell because you keep staring at my cock. It's big for my age, isn't it?" I was shaking and I wanted to leave but I couldn't. I just kept on staring. He then told me how he had wanked with his friends and his cock was twice the size of some of theirs. I said I wasn't surprised. Then I said, "It's bigger than any grown man's I have seen in the flesh." I couldn't believe I was telling him that. I saw him grin proudly. "Is it really?" he asked, and I told him yes. "Do you like it?" he asked, and I told him yes. He wanked harder and panted and I saw his abs flexing and his massive penis swelling as he grunted that he was going to cum. He came even more and even harder than he had the night before, even hitting his face and neck with the first two jets. He must have shot eight or nine jets and as he lay sweating and panting. I was sweating and panting too. I sat down next to him. He turned and looked at me, smiling. "Did you enjoy that as much as I did," he asked. I told him yes. "Well I'll be able to do it again if you want to do it for me," he said with a smile. I said he must be joking but he said no. As he stroked his still hard penis he invited me to take hold of it. I couldn't resist. I took hold of his fat, sticky shaft and squeezed it before stroking up its length and over the spermy head, then down the underside to his large balls. He giggled cheekily and said, "See mum, I knew you'd like it." I stroked and squeezed his cock and balls with one hand while I rubbed his chest and stomach with the other, smoothing the cum over his warm, smooth skin. I had told him before how well muscled he was for his age and I complimented him again as I felt his impressively firm and defined chest and stomach muscles beneath the film of spunk. I began to wank his mighty penis harder and faster as I continued to rub his toned body. He was breathing deeply and saying, "Oh yes mum, I love it, you are doing it so good." I said, "I love wanking you Jamie. Your dick is so big and sexy." I kept on wanking him for a good ten minutes before his pants and moans became grunts and he said he was cumming. "Do it Jamie," I urged. He shot his second load out over his stomach and my hand. I rubbed his hot cum all over his body and then we both said how much we enjoyed it. I told him to go and shower and I went to my room and fingered myself to a quick and intense orgasm. The next night I undressed him and I got a ruler and tape measure to see how big he actually was. I measured him at seven inches in length and 5 inches around. I then stripped off with him and we started stroking and wanking each other. He had never seen a woman naked before and I showed him where everything was. He came quickly but he then concentrated on getting me off and I came soon afterwards. We have continued in this way ever since, though we only do it a few times each week. We have a fantastic relationship. He has a girlfriend at school and lots of friends who he socialises with all the time. He is a totally level headed young man and we both understand what we do is just sexy fun. He is even bigger now and is getting more manly all the time. I will never have full sex with him as it would be totally wrong, even with protection, but I now see nothing wrong with our fun and hope it continues for another year or two. The Reaction A lot of the creators firends had said it is the most fucked up story they had heard, and that they wanted to blow their brains out with a .410 Bore. It makes sense, yes, but that is just the beginning on LOLgasm, TRUST ME. External Link http://anywhere.weebly.com/sick-fuck-mommy.html